


Get Undressed, Taste the Flesh

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [25]
Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Human/Monster Romance, Monsterfucking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: It’s a celebration, of Sonnie, of Khanivore, of the pair winning to live another day.
Relationships: Sonnie/Khanivore
Series: 100 Kinks [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1077513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Get Undressed, Taste the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> 046\. Unique to the Pairing  
> Title from Flesh by Simon Curtis  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Sonnie loved the rush of artificial adrenaline that ran through her veins after a win. With Wes and Ivrina off doing whatever they pleased to celebrate their seventeenth win in a row, Sonnie had time to go check on Khanivore’s healing. She runs her hand down the front of the tank, a large clawed hand coming up and pressing up against where hers is from the other side of the glass. They may share a life force, but they don’t share the same awareness like when they’re fighting.

“You can come out now, love,” Sonnie says, pressing the release on Kha’s tank. Kha slithers out, gently scooping up Sonnie with one hand and bringing her companion up to nuzzle at her. Sonnie rubs the side of Kha’s face, resting her forehead against the scales. Sonnie presses a kiss to the beast’s face before pulling back to look at her. Kha smiles at her in the lizardy way she’s capable of, and Sonnie smiles back. “You did wonderfully tonight.”

Kha rumbles a low growl in thanks. She lowers her hand to the ground, allowing her mistress to hop down. It doesn’t take long for Sonnie to strip off her jacket, her tank top, jeans, gloves. As her skin bares, Kha ever so gently runs a claw along it, leaving marks along Sonnie’s stomach without drawing blood.

Sonnie knows that Khanivore will never, ever hurt her. They are one and the same.

When Sonnie is naked, clothes discarded in a pile, Kha dives in, following her claws with her tongue. Sonnie cries out when they trace over her nipples, the sting and subsequent soothing hardening them into peaks.

She doesn’t hesitate to climb back into Kha’s proferred hand. She’s lifted back into the air, legs spreading on instinct. Kha exhales, hot breath making Sonnie shiver before that slick tongue is on her cunt, flicking delicately over her clit. Sonnie moans. She only indulges in this after a battle, when adrenaline is running high. It’s a celebration, of Sonnie, of Khanivore, of the pair winning to live another day. Kha’s tongue wriggles around in excitement, Sonnie’s pleasure reverberating back through Kha’s nervous system through their mental link. Sonnie strokes a clawed digit, soothing her companion.

Kha settles some, tongue slowly slithering down from Sonnie’s clit to her entrance, working its way in carefully. They may have done this so many times before, but there’s something reverent in the way they make love, the delicate balance between Khanivore’s sharp edges and Sonnie’s soft skin. Sonnie’s body is so easily breakable, and Khanivore could so easily break it. Instead, the beast tenderly fucks her mistress with her tongue, soaking in the sounds and looping pleasure, feeding it right back to Sonnie. 

Sonnie’s nails dig into Kha’s tough armor, into her own thigh, into anything they can get a grip on when Kha’s tongue manages to engulf her entire cunt while still being impossibly deep inside her, sliding and pressing over every sensitive spot Sonnie has, inside and out. Kha goes slow, building the tension and the pleasure in Sonnie’s gut until she feels like a rubberband about to snap, until she  _ does _ snap when that tongue curls in just the right way and she cries out, throwing her head back, hips arching up. It’s then that Kha speeds up, pistoning her tongue, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of Sonnie until she’s near tears, until she taps out after her fifth.

Kha retracts her tongue from Sonnie’s cunt, instead licking gently along Sonnie’s body, her thighs, her hips, her stomach, cooling her down. Sonnie caresses Khanivore’s face, nuzzling her own against it. Kha lowers Sonnie, who redresses once her legs are steady on the ground. They curl up together outside the tank, simply enjoying the presence of their mate, their irreplaceable, irreplicable bond. They’ll stay like that until dawn, until they have to put Kha away so they can move along in their journey.


End file.
